War Of Rage
by Felix Da Feline
Summary: Ok This is years after Kel, Alanna and Daines time but its set in tortall. R&R pweese. thanks
1. Finding A Home

Disclaimer- Tortall belongs to the goddess Tamora Pierce as does anything your recognize. If you haven't read it before then its mine and my two headed back pack.. well yeh..enjoy...*mutters* I am not crazy!!!  
  
"Come back 'ere ya little runt" yelled the gruff man, running to catch up to the child. The little girl, no more then ten, looked back and kept running, doing her best to lose the man. She quickly saw the road blocked by 6 horses in a line of two. She grinned to herself and ran for the middle. The guards looked surprised but then grinned when the man on the only black horse leaned down and swung an arm around the girl's waist to grab her. He then covered her mouth to keep her from shouting. The little girl's eyes grew huge. Oh no! Now I'm gonna get it. Her captor made a hand signal with his hands and the guards, slightly smiling, circled around to keep him from being seen. The gruff man had finally came to the horses looked at the group and seeing how they were guards asked them if they had seen the little brat. On one who was had two conjoining rings on his clock, naming him commander, asked if it was his daughter. The man huffed and shook his head saying. "That runt? No way. She stole somethin from me" The commander then shrugged and the guff man left, muttering.  
  
The man on the black horse finally uncovered the little girl's mouth. "I didn't steal milord. Honest I didn't" The man laughed. "I never said you did. But why does the man agree differently?" he asked kindly. She looked up in his aqua colored eyes and then looked down. "Me and my friend was watching him make stuff when my friend pushed me down, took something and ran. I ran to catch up but the man thought I stole it not him. And honest I didn't do notin." The man nodded "I believe you. But why don't I and my companions bring you to your parents to keep you out of any trouble you might start." The little girl looked away again. "I don't have any parents. They died a long time ago." The man looked shocked, as did some guards. "Do you have an relatives?" She shook her head and he cursed then grinned when an idea came to her head. "Then why don't I take you home. You have nothing we need to get do we?" The girl raised her silver eyes with shock. "Milord you cant just take me home. I'm a commoner. I have no doing in a nobles home." The Man laughed again. " Oh hush. I'm allowed to bring home whomever I want. Now tell me your name." Her eyes were still wide when she answered. "Ragelin" after a few passing moments she added. "Ragelin Slayer" At this the guards turned to look at her and the man made a face. "I thought you said you had no relatives." She nodded. "I don't count them as relatives. They take care of me but they don't really care what happens or nothin." The man nodded his eyes understanding. "Well then so your brother and sister wouldn't mind if I took you home. I surely don't plan on dyeing anytime soon." The commander grinned and spoke also. "Nor I, little lady" She looked at the guard then back to the man. "No you won't die and they won't mind. I'm not even supposed to say I'm their younger sister." The man nodded and then made a hand signal with his hand. "Well then Ragelin I'm bringing you home." Ragelin played with the silky man of the horse until a thought came to her. "Where do you live, milord?" The man leaned forward and pointed up the long road to the palace. "Milord you live in the palace? I really can't go in there. All them nobles won't like me. And the King and Queen will hate me. Not to mention the prince. He'll think I deserve the streets when he hears who my family is." The man laughed again, a pleasant sound that came from the heart. "And where did you hear that the Prince would hate you so?" She frowned as if mad that he not only didn't get her yet he was laughing. "Because he is the Prince and a Knight. He has better things to do then play with common folk like me." The man shook his head. "If you want to think that way then go ahead." Ragelin looked up at the very large castle that kept getting bigger as they got closer. "Milord" she whispered. "Yes Ragelin?" "Who are you?" The man laughed and she noticed his arm tightened around her waist. "Ragelin, I'm Anthony. The Prince of Tortall." She gasped and her head whipped around to stare at him. "Oh my highness. Why are you doing this to me?" She whined. "You are going to get me in trouble or Punish me." Anthony laughed. "I will not. Calm down. Have I done one thing so far that might suggest a beating or otherwise?" Ragelin blushed, and shook her head. "No" "Good. Now enough of this muttering. Were here." They had stopped in the Royal stables. Many of the grooms and nobles who were there at the moment stared at the little girl and whispered to their companion about who she was. The commander got down first and then opened his arms to Ragelin. She stood there staring at him when he laughed. "Well come on, little lady. I'm not going to stand here all days and I'd hate to think what would happen if I turned around just when you jump." Ragelin shyly smiled and jumped and caught her. Putting her on the ground softly. "I'm Stanton Ayorn. Commander of the Royal Guards." She smiled at him when a hand touched her shoulder. "Come on Ragelin. I need to introduce to some people." Ragelin smiled up at Anthony and looked back at Stanton. "Bye Stanton." He ruffled her hair. "Bye little lady." He walked away with the rest of his troops. "Ready?" Asked the Prince. Ragelin bit her lip but nodded.  
  
Anthony led her through the huge doors, through other small doors, down lots of halls and so on. Mother God, I'm already lost and I'm not even leading. Then finally came to an Oak door that was closed. Ragelin frowned at it. "I thought we was to go to the throne room?" Anthony shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "No. You can't expect the King and Queen to be there all the time. They are very busy people." Ragelin's looked at him. "O" He laughed and knocked. "Then what is this room?" She asked as politely as she could. "This is my Fathers study. He's in here much more then anywhere else." "Who's there?" Asked a deep, commanding voice. "It is I, Father and I've brought a guest." "Come in. Come in." Anthony opened the door and walked in, trailed by Ragelin. "Well hello, Anthony. Say hello to your mother" Ragelin watched as he walked over to a lady sitting on the window seal, doing embroidery. Ragelin gasped at the lady. So this was the queen, the one who everyone said was the goddess in disguise. She could see why. She had a heart-shaped face and deep dark eyes. Her hair was as black as a ravens win, and bound around it was a silver circlet set with pearls. Her voice was low sweet voice when she spoke. "Hello my son. I see you are faring well." Anthony nodded and kissed her once on both cheeks. "Mother, Father this is Ragelin." In her mind Ragelin hoped he wouldn't say her last name. The king and queen would surly hate her then. "Ragelin Slayer." She cursed him. The Queen rose a curved eyebrow while the king smiled slightly, his gray-blue eyes laughing. "Come here, My Child." Said the Queen with a commanding voice. Ragelin tiptoed as close as she dared while the queen looked her over. She nodded in approval, though Ragelin didn't know what of. Ragelin opened her voice to speak but instead of speaking a huge yawn over took her. The Queen chuckled richly. "I think you need a nap, Ragelin." The Queen said her name with an accent. Like Ra-sha-lean. Ragelin pouted "But I'm not tired." Anthony laughed. "I'll show her to her room, mother." The queen smiled. "Good. Off with you now." Anthony led her away from the room and down more halls and up stairs. What she didn't know was that he was leading her to the Royal Quarters. He continued to lead her until they came to a room with no name on the nameplate yet. Anthony took out a key and unlocked the door. He gestured for her to open it and she did so. Ragelin gasped when she saw the room. It was huge. There were many padded chairs, a small table and other things. "This is your sitting room. Come now and I'll show you the rest. He opened one door and she saw that it led to her bedroom, which had a huge canopy bed with clear sheers, just like a princess might have. There was a desk in one corner and 3 chairs. Plus a window seat. Of course there was the expected dresser and closet. Then there was the privy. She was quite impressed. "Now then. Off to bed you go. I'll come to get you for dinner. Ok?" Ragelin smiled and nodded and watched as Anthony left. She took off her filthy skirt and blouse and lay down, asleep in moments.  
  
Anthony walked back to his fathers study and knocked again. "Come in Anthony" Answered his father. He walked in and closed the door behind her quietly. "Let me guess why you brought he here." Anthony raised an amused eyebrow. "Yes?" "For a daughter." Anthony bit his lip, something he didn't do often unless nervous. "She has no family expect those two and my daughter has never been found. I mean if-" The queen raised a hand. "Hush, my son. Did either of us say no or anything close to it?" She had her head tipped slightly to one side. She looked very imperious. Anthony shook her head. "You wife is dead, you daughter dead. Though the nobles will never say it we know it true. You need some kind of heir. You may take her in, but only if she allows it." Anthony smiled at his mother in a thankful way. She took no notice of it instead she spoke once more. "I will teach the things to be a lady but I will need her measurements for dresses." She then at her husband and shook her head. "And I guess for breeches and tunics if you are going to teach her sword play. Ask her first" Anthony smiled at his father who smiled back. He than bowed his way out of the room. "I thank you both."  
  
He left in search of friends. He indeed found friends and stayed with them till the bell rang that it was time for dinner. Anthony said goodbye to his friends and went to pick-up Ragelin. He was knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in," yelled Ragelin from the back. He opened the door and walked in. He sat down in a chair and waited for her to come out. Sure enough she came out wearing a dress and a frowning face. "Th queen sent it ta me. I do not like it but I don't wanna make her mad." "Want to" He corrected, she sighed. "I don't want to make her mad" She looked at him and he nodded approval. He then grinned when something came to mind. "As Stanton would say, you look like a little lady." She giggled and looked at him. "So are we going. If not I would have stayed in bed. Expect those bells ore loud" Anthony laughed. "Try sleeping next to them." Ragelin looked horrified at the thought and he laughed harder. "We have to talk. Sit down." Ragelin hiked her skirts up and sat down on the chair next to him. She was staring at him with those pure silver eyes that were filled with intelligence. He cleared his throat and spoke. "You said you had no family expect your brother and sister so I brought you here. As you might have heard my wife died when my child was born. My daughter was then kidnapped and we have seen to trace of her. Alive or dead. I need a heir." Ragelin gasped, as she must have known what was coming next. "I want to know if you'd like to be my daughter and princess of Tortall. Not to mention part of our family." Her eyes were wide as she spoke with a shaky voice. "I do not know what to means to be royalty. I could not ever." There was a tear in her eye, for she wanted a family badly. He smiled. "My mother will teach you how to be a lady while my father and I teach you the things of Knighthood. We will all teach what it means to be royalty. And it time you'll learn what it means to be a princess." He looked hopefully at her. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh yes. I'll do it with one circumstance." He frowned but nodded. "Ask away." She looked at him with watery eyes. "Can I call you papa?" Oh how he had wanted to be a father for so long. He nodded and she hugged him tighter. She then let go and wiped her eyes, looking as if nothing happened. "Oh papa were gonna be later. Lets go." She took and his hand and led him down to the dining hall. How she knew where it was continued to go through his mind to the day he died yet he never once asked.  
  
When they approached a set of big doors she let go of his hand to open the door. She put her hand n the handle and pulled with all her might but it didn't open enough for both of them. Anthony laughed and opened the door. She grinned up at him and walked in first. And then stopped dead. Every set of eyes was glued on her. And she noticed this was the dinning hall where the pages and squires ate too. Anthony looked at her and then motioned her to follow him. With all bravery she manage she lifted her head straitened her back and followed. Looking very much like a young noble child. She never looked around; not wanting to seem impressed by the huge room, although she was. Anthony sat at the head table and Ragelin sat next to him. "See. That was not so bad." Whispered a familiar voice in her ear. She looked to her left and saw that Stanton was sitting next to her. She grinned at him and grinned back. That seemed to be a signal for everyone for the King stood up, said a blessing, sat back down and the meal was served. Ragelin stared at the food and then started to eat it.like a commoner. Ragelin stopped when she heard a lady clearing her throat. She looked up and across and then noticed how a girl of 15 was sitting there. She picked up her spoon and carefully dipped it in the soup and ate it politely. She then wiped her mouth like a true noble lady and raised an eyebrow at her. Ragelin understood it perfectly and followed her, doing the same exact thing. When she had put the napkin down as sweetly as she could she looked across to the girl. The girl nodded and smiled. That whole night Ragelin just followed the lady. Doing whatever she did. When the meal was done the king once gain stood up and all talk was silenced. "I would like to introduce you to someone. She has been gone a long time and just now found. Milady if you will?" Said the King looking at Ragelin. "Stand up" murmured Stanton next to her. She stood up, one eye on the people and one on the lady. "This is Ragelin of Walton. And Princess of Tortall. I expect you to treat her with courtesy. The king sat down and Ragelin followed suit. The people in the huge room applauded and Ragelin blushed. "That was not so bad, was it?" Spoke the lady for the first time. Ragelin shook her head and smiled shyly at her. "I am Samantha of Sawto. I welcome you princess." Ragelin nodded her head and looked toward her father. He said something to his parents and they nodded. He then smiled and turned her way. "Come on, little lady. It's your bed time." Ragelin made a face but said good bye to Samantha and Stanton and then followed Anthony. Pages stared at her as she walked by their tables but she ignored them with a long learnt practice. By the time they reached her chamber she was exhausted. She garbed a nightdress and went behind the curtain to change. She came out and walked to her bed. She slipped under the down comforter and silk sheets when Anthony came over and tucked her. He kissed her on the forehead and was turning to go when she spoke. "Papa, tell me a story." He looked at her and smiled. Grabbing a chair from the desk he sat down next to the bed and looked at her. "Which one would you like to here?" She shrugged and then smiled. "About Raul Fire-Tamer and The Moon Goddess." Anthony laughed but nodded. "If you wish." "Oh I do." So he started the story.  
  
  
  
Authors note--- TA DA!!! Whaddya think? Was it good? I like it. Will I hope you review.hehe... Oh and if you do tell me. Should my next chapter be like 5 years later when shes 15 or should I just continue at age 10 or should I stop all together. Cos it sucks.. *Looks sad* well Bubbles for now! Bye. 


	2. 5 years later

Authors Note: I kinda reread my story and decided I didn't know the age of the prince. So I decided to say that he's 29, therefor when he did indeed have a child he would have been around 19 or 20. Oh and in answer to your question Keita, I couldn't say in exactly how long but I can say Anthony's grandparents are Roalds and Shinkos kids. Whoever they may be. So about 3 generations worth. Well yeh. Sorry if this ones not as good as the last.I'm having guy problems and it's(I refuse to say ITS name) stealing my talent.  
  
Disclaimer: *Jumps up and down and screams* I got Lady knight. So HA HA HA!!yeh I guess that's not part of the disclaimer.this is though. To make it simple I own anything you have not read or seen before in TP's books belong to me.  
  
I liked this story Hope you did too If indeed you do Please read and review (That was good, huh?)  
  
Chapter Two/2/too/to/deux/(French)/Dos (Spanish)/Due (Italian) (Those are the languages I know or am taking... Must get 2841 word or more.1153  
  
  
  
All the Important people of Tortall stood or sat around the huge table. "Your Majesty, the troops are requesting more people. The one's we have out there will not survive without them. And don't you thinks its time to let the royal banner fly?" Said Aden, Second in command of the Kings Own. Ragelin, or Rage as most people now called her for her temper, snorted. The occupants all looked at her and she looked down and muttered a sorry. The king spoke this time. "Fine. We shall send some green knights out. They need battle practice. Plus my son and I will go along and fight. Perhaps your right about the banner." Rage's eyes flared and she looked up. "Absolutely not! You are getting to old to go and fight in some war. Father, you can go, but he can not. And anyway it is not at all smart sending both of you out there. If both were to die who would be Head of Tortall then?" This got them. None of the residents of Tortall wanted Rage as a Queen, not yet at least. "Rage---" started the king but Rage interrupted him. "NO!No! and once again just to make sure you heard, no" The king shook his head. "You heard her then Aden. Anthony will go." Aden nodded "Very good your majesty." The King looked around the room. "All's well then?" He addressed everyone but his eyes were on Rage. Everyone nodded. "You may be dismissed then." Rage ran out of the room as quick as she could in search of her friends.  
  
Walking through a hall she called the Fire hall, Though the reason of the name is a whole other story, She wondered where her friends were, then walked to the wall and hit her head. "Hell? Anyone in there?" She knew perfectly well where they would be. The Practice Courts. She walked as fast as she could to them and sure enough. They were all standing around watching Andavar of Knoll and Chase of Kings Reach fence. "Who do you think?" Said Becky, her only female friend who was not a knight-in- training. Her other friends said a quick hello before turning back to the fight. Rage watched them a while longer. "Andy. Her going to win. I would have said Chase but look, His leg is totally ruined at the moment. And look at his face, he's in pain." Two weeks ago Chase had been at the war. Somehow, he won't say how to anyone but the king, he got in a fight with a Stormwing. The Stormwing had tore his leg up, and ripped muscle. Plus he now had three scratches that looked like a cat's mark on his left cheek. He had been sent home to heal. Becky looked at the two and then nodded. "That's what Kyro said." And sure enough Anadaver made a quick sweep of his sword, surprising Chase, who stumbled and fell. Andy put his sword to Chase's throat and grinned. "You lose." The audience, that included Rage, clapped as they approached them. Chase limped over and grinned at Rage. "So how'd it go? Whatz gonna happen?" Rage held her head high and sniffed a perfect imitation of the court ladies. "If you won't talk like a gentleman they I won't talk to you at all." Chase bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "My apologies lady. I did not know that such beautiful ladies like you were such good archers" Rage smirked and pushed him. He fell and landed on his leg and winced. "Oh, 'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Chase, even though he was in pain, grinned. "Can you help me up? Somebody?" Andy put his hand over Chase's leg and red magic flowed. "It won't do much. That Stormwing seemed to have made sure you felt the pain. But it won't hurt as much." Chase stood up and thanked him. "At least someone cares." Andy raised an eyebrow. "Who every said anything about caring, I must practice my magic on somebody. And if something went wrong and you exploded I doubt any one would miss you." Chase lifted his hands. "I give up. If I knew you would all be ganging up on me I would have giving up a long time ago. Mithros" They all laughed and Rage shook her head. "Come on. I came to see if you" She frowned, thinking of a word. "Imbeciles want to go and eat lunch?" Andy, Chase, Kyro and their forgotten male friend Mikal, all raised their hands. Becky and Kyro's twin, Kyra, laughed and both muttered something about males and their eating habits. Rage shook her head again and started walking to the dinning hall, Andy on one side and Chase on another. "I feel like a prisoner." She commented when they reached the huge room. Chase laughed while Andy grinned. They got in line and grabbed trays. "So none of you guys are going to the war are you?" Asked Rage in a soft voice, scared that they might have to since they were all squires. "Care about us that much, eh?" "I'm serious, Chase." "Sorry" Rage nodded to him then looked behind her, "So?" By that time they were all walking toward their usual table. Kyro and Kyra shook their heads no, followed by the rest of them. Rage sighed, thankfully none were leaving; at least not yet, though she did not show it. Instead she groaned "Does that mean I'm stuck with for the rest of war?" Chase laughed and opened his mouth to say something but Mikal was quicker. "You mean were stuck with you." Rage grinned at him, though not for what he thought. She loved his voice. Mikal had one of those deep sexy voices with one of those oh my god let's faint accents. Even his sister had admitted he had the perfect guy voice. He wasted it though by rarely talking. They all sat down at the table. Andy on her right, Chase on her left, Kyro across from her, Kyra on his right and Becky on his Left and Mikal next to Becky. It was same seating arrangement they had since first meeting. The squires and pages head instructor, Lord Drew of Qweenscove, stood up and said a quick blessing. It was then that Kyro noticed something odd about today's lunch. "That's strange." Rage looked at him, as did his twin. "What is?" Asked Kyra, her voice confused. "If we have special foods it usually at night. But here we are eating well for once and it's during Lunch." They all looked down at their food and stared at it. "He has a point" Said Chase, thoughtfully. He grinned and then dug in. "I'm not gonna waste it though. I mean I want that blueberry pie" His blue-gray eyes flickered to the pie in front of him. Kyro nodded and slowly started to eat too, the rest soon followed his example.  
  
Chase was just finishing what he called a gift from the gods when Lord Drew stood up again. All the lunchtime chatter stopped as the room fell silent. "If you haven't notice, as you should have, you are eating finer food then you usually do. The fact is that a few of our squires will be leaving to join the war. When I call you're names please come here. You can join your friends to say goodbye after." He read name after name after name. And let me tell you, it was way more then a few. It seemed like he was droning on; at least it did till he said three names that made Rage jump. "Kyro and Kyra of Rootport, Mikal of Ozzborne (bet you can't guess where I got that from.)" Rage looked accusingly at her three friends. "I thought you said you were leaving?" Kyra, for all she was a shy one, shrugged. "I guess milord has other plans." She stood up and Mikal and Kyro followed her. Rage bit her lip, what if something happened to them? What if they got hurt, or kidnapped? The same throats kept going through her mind. Chase watched her with interest. "I'm hurt," he said. Becky and Rage starred at him. "What do you mean?" "I don't believe you ever cared that much about me when I left." Rage's eyes turned to icy silver. "I can't believe you! They're leaving and might die and all you say is that I didn't care as much for you as for them! How would you know? And even if I didn't its your fault I think this way. If you'd come home nice and healthy instead of looking like shit then I'd be perfectly fine!" with that she grabbed her tray, shoved into a maids hands and stormed out. Her table wasn't the only one staring at the door curiously. Becky shook her head at him and ran to follow rage. Chase looked at Andy, the last person they're beside himself. "Sometimes its best if we males keep our mouths shut. And just for the record when Ragelin heard you had been attacked by the Stormwing and half dead, she cried herself silly." He shrugged and left too. Chase ran a hand through his brown hair and then put his head in hands. "Mithros, why?"  
  
Down in the Archery range, Rage had a bow and 5 arrows. She needed something to take her anger out on and archery was one of her best skills. She strung the bow and shot, missing the target completely and instead hit the tree. She tried again and at least got on the outer blue, next she shot inner red, and then outer red. With one more arrow she strung her bow and was ready to shoot when a voice said. "I'll give you a gold noble if you miss the target" Confused, Rage unstrung and looked at Andy, who was just leaning against the tree, his brown eyes shinning. "Wait. That's not how bets go" Andy chuckled. "As the wise person once said, "To do the same old thing every day gets way to boring way to fast." Rage raised an eyebrow. "I never heard that before. Who was that wise person?" Andy grinned, reveling very white teeth, "Me." Rage laughed. "But that's not the point. The point for you to hit the target." Rage smiled at him and stung the bow. "You're on" I'm not going to lose a gold noble to some crazy idiot who calls himself my wise friend. She aimed the bow, squinted her eye, and then shot. The Arrow landed dead center. She smirked at him and held at hand, then stopped, her brain finally clicking with what he said. "No wonder all the pages love you when you teach. You make strange bets." Andy laughed and gave her a noble. "Now can you do that 5 more times. If so I'll be happy." Rage nodded, "Only if you get the arrows." "That I shall do" and indeed got them. He gave them to her and she took them. She got each one on the bull's eye. "Happy now?" Her voice wary and her anger long forgotten. "Delighted" "Good." Rage put the bow away as Andy did the same with the arrows. "So tell me oh great and wise Andavar, what shall the future hold next?" Andy smiled at her hopefully. "That you and Chase talk. You can't stay mad forever." Rage frowned at him. "And why not?" Andy sat down on a bench and told her to sit next to him. She did so and looked at him, awaiting an explanation. "You two have been friends forever. Think of this way, if it weren't for him you wouldn't know any of the Misfits" Rage grinned at the name that their teachers had giving them for their pranks. "You might know Becky but that's a possibility. If it weren't for him where would Sugarcane be now?" Sugarcane, Her thoroughbred, had been about to be sold to be made into food, Expect Chase had a say and she was allowed to keep him. "And lets not forget the who said it was his fault and not yours for the great experiment in Fire Hall that gave it its name?" Rage's eyes had become extremely watery. "He didn't have to say I didn't care. I mean when he left it was just one of us and I didn't think anything of it. I mean I worried every night and sometimes cried myself to sleep when I thought of him. But then I got a message that he was half dead and he might not make it. I was so worried. I almost ran away just to go see him." Andy slung an arm around her shoulders. "I told him that. I think he did his own thinking and I did mine. And I was thinking you two should make up." Rage hugged him fiercely, and Andy hugged her back. "Thanks Andy." He grinned at her. "No problem." Andy watched her go through the arches to the squires' rooms when her voice drifted back to him. "Fire Hall was his fault." Andy laughed hard, almost choking.  
  
Ragelin stood in front of Chase's door. Wondering if she should go in. She then lifted her hand and knocked. Chase answered the door. He had no shirt on and his hair was sticking up at everyone. "What happened to you?" She said without thinking, hoping there was no girl in his room. "You try to working out in your stuffy room when it's like 120 in there." Rage nodded in understanding, then looked at him. "Can I come in?" Chase opened the door wide and let her in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did. You know I'm a huge Joker." Rage nodded again. "I know I guess I was kinda mad that they were leaving. I mean really, what if something happens to them?" Chase shook his head. "Sometimes a good imagination is a bad one." She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a puppy dog look. "You forgive me then?" She looked to be in though for a moment before nodding, grinning wildly. He smiled back. "Come on then. Andy wants to see us." Chase slipped on a tunic. They then trotted out of the room and passed a few rooms. Chase knocked and Andy's voice answered. "Come in!" They opened it and walked in. Andy was leaned over a desk, writing, not even paying attention to who came in. He then stopped writing and looked at them. "Oh Good its you two. Are you friends again?" Rage nodded while Chase spoke. "Yes, we did mother. Thanks for asking." Sarcastic as ever. Andy grinned at them and slung an arm over both their shoulders. "You see, my children. When you go and act like babies its my duty to make things well again, unless you want a beating from the evil Lord Drew" They both shook their head, you could tell they were very sure of that no. "good" With that they walked out and went of search of their friends. They were in luck though. Kyro, Kyra and Mikal had come up the stairs while they were going down. "We haft to pack" Muttered Kyro, looking like he wanted to kill something. Rage looked at him, concern wide in her eyes. "Something wrong Kyro?" "Yea. I don't want to go!" He snarled at her. Kyra looked at him, a scowl on her face. "Hush Kyro. Like any of us wanted to go." They all went to The Twins room first, seeing as they shared one. Mikal, Rage, Chase and Andy watched as the two scurried around the room, packing weapons, clothes and keepsakes. Not a single word was said, as they were all lost in their thoughts. As soon as the twins were done they all went to Mikal's room, who packed the same exact things. They then all walked to the stables, still not talking. The stables were packed with Knights, Squires, Mages, Ladies and so on. They good-byes started here it seemed. Rage went over to first to Kyra and held her hand palm up. Kyra smiled and put her hands on Rage's. They both whispered the ancient words of luck. "Just like the moon, you will disappear but will come back again in a while" Kyra then threw her arms around Rage and hugged her, Rage hugged back just as much. "I'll see you again soon." Kyra stepped back and nodded then turned to say good bye to others. Rage then looked at Kyro and just hugged him. "Come back safely ok? And Take of Kyra. I'll miss you" He hugged her back, his blue eyes bright. "And I you." With that Rage walked to Mikal. She looked him over. "You ready?" she asked. He nodded his face grinning. "Don't I get a hug?" He pouted and she laughed and hugged him fiercely. "Come back in once piece. And not like Chase over there." He nodded again, "I'll do my best." He then mounted his horse and went to join the line. Rage walked to where Andy was just standing. "You better go say goodbye to your father. He looks very dejected." Rage laughed and punched him the shoulder; he just grinned at her. She walked away laughing but then stopped and looked up. Sure enough Anthony was watching her. He opened his arms and she ran into them. Giving him the biggest hug yet. "I'll miss you so much, papa." He hugged her tighter. "I'll miss you too." She stepped back and wiped her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I made sure Stanton stayed here to take care of you." Rage laughed. "Papa I am not a little girl any more." "No you may not be. You're still the princess. Now I better be going." With that he hugged her again, mounted his horse and rode to the rest of the troops. "Order in the stables. Will all participants please get on your horse. We will be leaving soon." Rage looked at the tall man who yelled it and then went over to Andy and Chase. Chase hugged her, as did Andy. "They'll be back, Lin. I Promise" The use of her old nickname made more tears fall down. Chase looked at Andy and Andy looked at Chase. "Let's take her to her room. She should rest for a little bit." They supported her on both sides and walked her to her room. When they got to her room they were going to go in with her but she insisted she was fine. "Go to bed. Understand?" Said Andy. She grinned in spite of herself "yes mother." At that the door closed and nothing else to be said. Both boys walked back to their own rooms. Rage took off her breeches and blouse and slipped into a nightdress. Even though she hadn't even had dinner yet she had decided to skip it and just go to bed. She did just that, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Authors Note- I warned you in the beginning it wasn't going to be very good. I know you didn't get to meet the characters as well as I wanted but I'm gonna try and fix that next chapter so just hang in there. Review if you want. Ok well if you do review for later chapters, tell me who you want Rage to end up with. 1.Andy 2.Chase 3.Kyro 4.Mikal Well I hot to go do Homework.blah.. bye..and oh I hope I get at least 5 reviews. I'd be jouyful. 


	3. Dieing Daggers

Authors Note: I'm hoping this chapter will be somewhat better so lets just see. I'm ignoring The it for now.One of the new characters is being based upon my best guy friend, so laugh as hard as you can. His names Cheyne, and its pronounced as Shane not Shay-knee. Have fun.oh btw...I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. I wrote this really good chapter and my stupid computer deleted it...damn comp!...anyhoo...  
  
*Bell rings* All the characters walked in, laptops and cell phones in hand. (Must be modern class) The teacher, who happens to be me for some unknown reason, I mean who wants to teach some kids.. I wouldn't want to teach myself, that's for sure... anyway the teacher waits until everyone is seat before looking to the door where two boys are standing, looking at their feet. "Come here!" The teacher barks. "Everyone this is Cypress and Cheyne. They'll be joining our crew of main characters. Treat them like you want to be treated." Cypress and Cheyne sit down and Disclaimer comes along to say his stuff.  
  
Disclaimer- Once again anything you have not read in any of TP's books belongs to Felix Da Kat... everything else belongs to her. Including fiefs.here we g0o0o0o..  
  
And then Teacher starts to read a story.so lets begin.  
  
Chapter tree Awaiting a name..  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear, nothing like Rage's mood. She got out of bed, rubbing sleepy silver eyes. A maid had already set up a bath with warm water. Rage undressed and sank into it. Her personal maid, Dana, quietly came in and washed Rage's hair. Rage sighed, enjoying the head massage. "Thanks Dana." "Of course, Ragelin." Dana had learned a while ago to call Rage by her name and not My Lady unless in public. Rage sighed again when it was finished and she was expected to get out. She did so, just not very fast. After slipping into some nice woven breeches and blouse, she combed her hair and went in search of breakfast. She got her food and walked straight to their usual table. Becky, Chase and Andy were already there. She sat down next to Becky and started to munch away. "What's on the plan today?" Said Chase. Becky shrugged, eating a sausage. Rage and Andy looked at each other. "I don't know what your doing but I was thinking of going into town today." Becky looked at her, suspicion in her blue eyes. "Any reason?" Rage frowned at her, "No. But don't come with me. I'd like to be alone." Andy stared at her then shook his head. "Why don't we go to the practice courts right now." Rage opened her mouth to decline but Chase interrupted her. "He's right. We need to practice, including you. You can go to Town later. Lets go" Rage sighed and nodded. With that all four got up, put their trays away and went walking toward the practice courts. Becky sighed and looked at her feet as they walked along the halls. "It's so empty. Usually you can't walk through these halls without bumping into someone." Rage smiled at her, though it was forced. "I know what you mean. I once almost got pushed down the stairs because of that. I guess that's one advantage of the war." Becky nodded to her, a small smile on her lips.  
  
As soon as they walked through the arch to the practice courts and through the gardens, Andy went strait toward the swords. He found his and then grinned. "Who's up for a match?" His brown eyes swept over them all and landed on Chase. "No way. I'm not gonna kill myself and lose my reputation because your taking advantage of me." Andy shook his head and muttered something that sounded awfully close to "poor sport" Rage raised her hand like she did in one of her classes. "I haven't fenced in a while. Nor have I challenged after you for a while. This should be fun." Andy's face broke into a smile, one that covered his whole space. "Good. Lets go." Rage walked over and inspected all the swords. After finding one she liked she immediately went into the guard position. Andy followed suit and then swiftly attacked. Rage quickly deflected it and thrusted her sword toward his stomach. He blocked it and did a half turn, his sword sweeping to her. Rage brought her sword down and blocked it just in time; she then attacked, giving him barely enough time to bring his sword up. Both swords met with a clash, ringing metal sounding through out the empty courts. Andy thrusted toward her and once again got ready to block it. But instead Andy trapped her sword, kicked a leg out from under Rage and she fell. In a second his sword was untangled and his at her throat. "That was good. Lasted longer then I expected to." Rage grinned up at him. "I'm so glad I made you happy. Can you make me overjoyed now by getting up?" Her voice was like poisoned chocolate right then, sweet yet deadly. Andy obliged and put the sword away. "What next then, oh friends of mine?" He looked to Rage, who looked to Chase who looked to Becky who looked back Andy. Andy chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't we go to the Archery Range and have a competition. Well see who's the best archer amongst us." Becky rolled her eyes and Chase just grinned slightly. "How fun"Andy looked at him and nodded. "I'm so glad I have your support on this" Chase smirked, "Oh but you dear mother of mine." Andy, for all he was a well brought up gentleman, stuck his tongue out at Chase. Chase averted his eyes and whistled, acting like nothing happened. Both Becky and Rage looked at each other and giggled out "men". Soon they were all walking toward the Archery range. As they did so Rage noticed that the moods had considerably lightened and she herself was not as gloomy as before. She would haft to thank Andy later, for now.Now she had to win a competition against him.  
  
Chase looked at all the Bows and then raised an eyebrow at Andy. "What kind? Long or Cross?" They all looked at Andy as he bit his lip in thought. "Long. Better challenge that way." He grinned, as Chase remarked "Aren't we lucky." Becky nodded at him muttering. "Oh yes. Very." They all grabbed Longbows and then went to the targets. As soon as they were straight line, straddling the board (1), and had their Bows ready did Andy speak? "All ready? Your arrows are fine? Well then let's begin. Shoot all of them then put your bow down and wait for the others. No talking. Begin" Rage shook her head as she thought once again that he should become a teacher. The though quickly disappeared as she heard the first arrow fly and land. She brought the bow up, aimed and then let loose. She couldn't tell if it landed in the red or blue (2) but decided just to keep going. She just kept aiming, shooting and reloading until she grabbed for another arrow and found them all gone. She sighed, put her bow down and stepped back. Andy was already done and gave her a quick smile before turning back toward Becky and Chase. Chase hit the bulls-eye and stepped back, smiling proudly at his work. Becky had a pretty good aim herself, at least from what Rage saw from here. Soon she too was done and stepped back, she looked to either side of her and then smiled sheepishly at them when she noticed she was the last one done. Andy smiled back her and then looked at all of them. "Well done. I'm impressed. Even from here I can tell we have some good eyes. Let's see who won. As they walked toward their targets Becky spoke up, asking a question that had been on Rage's mind a little bit ago. "What do we get if we win this competition of yours?" Andy look surprised at the question but grinned and answered. "2 gold nobles. That good enough?" Chase nodded his head. "That's wonderful. Mayhap I'll buy a new dagger if I win." He looked at his old dagger, shaking his head. "Mines getting old.Its gonna die soon." "Daggers die?" Becky and Andy chorused at the same time, the grinned at each other. Chase looked shocked, as if that was the stupidest question in the world. "Well of course. What doesn't." Rage raised an eyebrow at him. "And where exactly does it go?" Chase smiled at her, eyes full of hidden laughter. "Well the Realms of Weapons I'm guessing." "I should of known." Rage said sarcastically. Chase nodded his head proudly, his face now very much serious. "Well you should have." Rage rolled her eyes at him and was thinking of what to say when they came to their Target Rings.  
  
"Don't pull the arrows out. Just count the result. I want to make sure none of us cheat." Said Andy. "Like we would" muttered Chase. Rage went to hers quickly and smiled. All eight of the arrows had landed on the target. She counted 4 in red, 2 inner and 2 outer. 2 in Blue, both in inner. 1 in Inner Black and 1 in inner Gold. That equaled 54. She nodded, pleased with herself. Andy, who's target was close to hers, also nodded in approval at hers. She looked at his and saw he had got a 50. They both walked over to Chase and Becky. Andy almost fell over in Shock as he saw Becky's target. Every arrow was in either the gold or the red. She did the math quicker then Andy and knew right away that she won. "Well if I'm ever surprised. Who taught you to shoot like that?" He asked, his voice calm for all his eyes were not. Becky looked at Rage and smiled. "Rage did. She said every girl needed to know to at least know how to hold a bow. I kind of liked it so I practiced a lot." Rage's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Goddess bless. I never knew you got his good." Becky blushed; embarrassed at all this attention she was getting. She held hand out and they all looked at her strangely. "Well. I thought I get money?" she said it in a questioning way that seemed to startle Andy. He dug in his pouch and came out with two gold nobles. Chase sighed and shook his head. Rage laughed, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "At least it'll die happy and useful." Chase sighed again, this time deeper. "I guess so." He winced as Becky punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You big baby." Andy smiled crookedly. "Enough Children. Let's go eat. It's past lunch time." Rage's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the sky. Sure enough the sun was well past its peak in the sky.  
  
They all stared walking back toward the castle. As they neared its great stone walls Rage turned to go another direction, the one toward town. "I haft to go to town now. I'll catch you three later, around dinner." Chase looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything; He just motioned the other two to follow him. Rage smiled gratefully at his back and turned around, walking toward the gates. Rage whistled a tune she had learned from Stanton as she walked down the long road toward the town (city?) She continued on the road until she neared a corner with an inn slash pup called the Dancing Dove. She had heard plenty of the soldiers talking about so she decided to go in. Luckily from her time spent at the Practice courts her breeches were now dusty and her blouse hem had come undone, she looked enough to be a merchants daughter. She opened the door to be overrun by sounds, smells and smoke. She found a small round table without an owner near, but not in, ac corner and sat down. A Barmaid came and looked her over she frowned. "What's a yung un like ya doin down 'ere?" Rage, being a pretty good actor, looked down at the table and bit her lip. "Family troubles." The woman nodded. "K then. Ill be getting ya sum lemonade then, missy." She left and walked toward the bar, flirting with the guys as she did. She quickly came back, a mug of lemonade in her hand. She gave a little smile to Rage before turning around and leaving.  
  
Rage lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. She sighed, content with the sweet and sour liquid that went down her throat. She moved her arm to put it down but before she could her arm froze in its place. Her eyes got wide and stared across from her. Sitting in the once vacant seat was a young man, perhaps a year or so older then her. He smiled, his Hazel eyes crinkling with amusement at her posture. He gently took her mug and put it down. Putting his hand on his arm he pushed it down until it was on the solid table. "Well Heylow there." Rage frowned at him. "You know it's considered rude to sit at someone's table without asking." She said this in very well spoken common, not even noticing. He had straight teeth that looked very white when mixed with his dark skin. "Maybe for ya nobles sure. But lady, ya on common ground now. Ya follow our rules." He spoke with a serious tone, even if his eyes were still laughing at her. "Humph" He chuckled and introduced himself. "I'm Cypress. You are?" She pursed her lips. "Why should I tell you? I know you're a thief. I've heard of Cypress the Shadow." He grinned, not the least bit afraid of her turning him in. "Remember our rules." She glared daggers at him. "Rage." He raised a black eyebrow. "Well princess, come here tomorrow and we'll get better introduced. Oh you might want to think of a story, a name and find some less.Quality clothing. We might be commoners but we know rich stitching when we see it. " Rage looked at him, surprise clear in her eyes. "You speak well for a peasant." Cypress grinned secretly but said nothing. Instead he stood up and turned away, walking away like nothing happened. For the rest of the night, even with eating with her friends, Rage pondered the strange man she had just met and what she knew of him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- ok ok...So it wasn't as good as it could have been I know. The old one was better and when it got deleted I didn't feel like totally rewriting for word for word and I'm sick...its still my fault I know...anyway.. For those who actually read this stuff. I think you're really cool and great. If you review this stuff. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!1 and you're my besets friends...YAY BABY!!! And for everyone.go try to find a place to try archery.its da bomb.I luv it.My class thinks I'm crazy though....I go to Renaissance fairs and I'm in in.I play two parts.A Noble girl and sometimes a Common girl. I've done Jousting, yes in real life. You can find places to teach you. I do Fencing and Archery too.very cool life I live.:-P well bye till next chapter.  
  
1-If you've never done archery you wouldn't understand what this is...I'll try to explain but I can't really...go look it up if you still dun get it... Ok as you've probably seen in movies, pictures and TV shows your somewhat sideways when you shoot, that's to get better footing. When you first are shooting you stand straddling a board, therefore you learn to stand like that when shooting at all times...  
  
2-I'm using the Score Rings we use these days. Hopefully they did also... Ok this is how you score... Gold (10-9), Red (8-7), Blue (6-5), Black (4- 3), White (2-1). Also there's two different point things cos there's "Inner Gold/Red/Blue/Black/White and Outer Gold/Red/Blue/Black/White.go looks this up on google if you want to understand it more... 


	4. So Sorry

A/N..Ok I know I'm really really bad...and I'm so sorry..But.yup..you guess it..I can't continue this story.I don't have the time with some personal problems and my job(not to mention I simply suck at writing).If anyone wants it, or the characters or anything related to it just email me at felixdafeline182@hotmail.com for it..I'll give them away freely. Sorry again and I hope you can forgive me.. 


End file.
